utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Yami Ryone
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black with blue streaks Eye color: Light green. Dress: See concept art. Nationality/Race: Presumably American Yami was first introduced as Zetsuchoukan Yami. His creator founded his concept on a popular 4chan meme and he is briefly mentioned in an ED article titled "ecstasy aka darks". Yami was created with the original intention to troll. Hence, he retains a love of staying up all night in reference to the internet meme. Yami's current incarnation has evolved to encompass far beyond that. Currently, Yami is singularly devoted to being a dutiful waifu to Saru. Yami’s mother died when he was very young, and it wasn’t known who his father was so he was given to his mother’s brother, Ryouji Kizauto to be taken care of. Yami found it hard to make friends because he was so used to being around Ryouji, whom he treated like a mother. As Yami got older, Ryouji couldn’t come home as often. He would show up for a few days and then leave for months at a time, and when Yami asked him why, he would say it was because his job was becoming more demanding. He knew that Ryouji had to work, but he was sad also, and missed how they used to spend so much time together. Often times, Ryouji wouldn’t leave enough food to last Yami for the months he was gone, so Yami would go over to his neighbor Saru’s to eat. Voice Configuration Yami is a CV and standalone VCV Japanese voicebank encoded in kana. Conversion to Romaji is needed for western users. Demo+evaluation of all of Yami's VB: Demo VB Video *Yami's ACT 3 Triphonic Bank is released: DEMO ACT3 RYONE YAMI CV VOICE '''(竜音闇 単独音) YAMI CV VOICE （竜音闇単独音） This is Yami's regular CV voicebank. SHOTA　APPEND　 CV YAMI g-10 cv Demo *NOTE: CV APPEND Yami optimum flags=g-10Y20H20L5C50 '''RYONE YAMI VCV VOICE　（Normal　VCV) (Yami連続音 VB DL) VCV ACT3 Yami's Power Append (4pitch VCV)→''Voicebank Download 竜音闇パワー連続音DL: .EXE (１ part) '' Demo: Netgame Yami's Strong Append Release→STRONG APPEND VCV RELEASE Demo: I=Nightmare *DL Strong Append Yami VCV here: Strong Append Yami DL * 闇「強連続音」音源DL→http://www1.axfc.net/uploader/S/so/113568&key=utau Yami's Soft Append VCV/ Cat Yami こぬこ連続音→ http://www1.axfc.net/uploader/Ar/so/44696&key=yamiCat Yami VCV Download Demo here:　http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNjenDKW_bE%7CCat VCV　Demo　こぬこ闇連続音デモ Yami's Sweet APPEND VCV/連続音（甘いAPPEND）-VCV ACT2 (SWEET) *NOTE: Sweet APPEND Yami optimum flags=g-5Y0H10 日本語だけの竜音闇音源配布→ ENG Vers. VB DOWNLOAD LINK: Latest versions of CV & VCV are available on Yami's official site. Yami Ripsync Model: DL Ripsync Here ( Demo Here) LAT STYLE Yami Kitty MMD MODEL: http://ememe-nai.deviantart.com/art/LAT-Kitty-Yami-DL-292304398 Yami Lat MMD Model Preview:Lat YamixYellow Lat Style MMD model: PASSWORD: yamidesu SPECIAL NOTES: For a trap, Yami can sound like a convincing girl. He can also sound younger depending on the type of flags used. Strong Yami unflagged is most suitable for shota vocals. 'Please do not g+ flag Yami to be deeper or attempt to genderbend his vocals. ' *Yami has an alternate kitty design (in display icon) that is utilized in his Soft append (cat vcv) Power Append *currently wip Supplemental Information • Due to a severe hormonal imbalance, Yami’s voice never dropped. The high levels of estrogen in his body gives him a trapish figure • Yami is a closet yaoi reader and his favorite generic yaoi manga is Sekaiichi Hatsukoi • Although trilingual, Yami is only comfortable with speaking in Japanese • Yami’s love adventures with Saru are currently being documented at Love Love Shrine • Catchphrase: Boku, otoko no ko dayo. Sore demo iino? I'm a boy. Is this okay with you? This article is written and certified as true by the voicer. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables